


Pas Revoir

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller's had enough, which changes Neal's plans considerably</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas Revoir

**Author's Note:**

> for Elrhiarhodan's [Promptfest IX](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/516179.html#comments) for the prompt: reward

"Keller."

There he goes, trying to rein me in again. He doesn't have to work with this no-spine weasel. Fine, the weasel can live. "You're lucky he said no guns."

 

"We got this." 

Oh sure, it's the Caffrey and Burke show now - a pat on the pet con's head, big ass puppy smile in return. Inside joke all day long. Try the fish.

 

"Drop." 

 

"Seven." 

 

Of course they get my side open. I'm going to kill them both before this day is through. 

 

I almost get it. It's freaking nirvana to work together when everything's fallin' into place. But where I'm seein' my payout, they're seein' the takedown. Sure, Caffrey's thinkin' of his ten mill, but he'd toss it all aside to stay Burke's lapdog.

 

Or more. 

 

Is that it? After all the times Neal claimed he just wasn't wired the way I wanted, was it just that I wasn't the one Neal wanted? That shrug and apology, "Sorry, Matthew" every time I tried to romance the kid. 

 

Then, after the Scotland job... not even friendship, just constant scorn. But he's playing house with an F.B.I. agent?

 

And now he holds a gun on me, after lettin' Moz take most of the money. That's easy enough to fix...

 

"Maybe we should ask Kate." 

Heh. Of course that's what turns him into a mess. I never liked Kate much but her name has always been Neal's Check.

 

I could just grab the gun, but I'm sick of his shit, sick of tryin' to make nice and him puttin' me down. I kick it out of his hand like I'm a punter with the God Damned Giants. He doesn't even pull the trigger. The gun goes flyin' and the shock on his face is kind of a high. Pretty sure I broke his hand, too.

 

He jerks away, holdin' his wrist. I should take the cash and go but, I've got him. I've got him all to myself after all this time. 

 

I spin him round, yank his arm behind his back, the one I just kicked. I've never really cared about hurtin' him, but that gasp goes straight to my groin. He tries to head-butt me in reverse, kicks back, elbows with his free arm. Doesn't do him much good.

 

"As much fight as you have in you, Neal, you've never known _how_ to fight."

 

"Get off me!"

 

Forcing him to the ground, I cover the back of him. When I twist his arm higher he squeezes his eyes shut, tryin' to breathe. His cock is soft as jello when I find it, but I can fix that. Grind into him, get his zipper down, then mine.

 

"No!"

 

I helped put the damned Panthers away, I should get something out of this. The prize I've been after for years. 

 

"F.B.I.!" Son of a bitch. Sugar Daddy's coming. It's strange how Caffrey suddenly tenses at his voice; would've thought the traitor'd be happy.

He fights me when I yank him up, though, hisses when I tug his head back, "Caffrey, you put that damned leash back on, you bastard?" 

 

"Get off him, Keller."

Checkmate. And there goes my reward.


End file.
